User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: The White Lady
The White Lady is the most mysterious of the Awakened. None know her name, who she is, or where she came from, but she awakened to the power of a God-Psychic. It feels like she’s always been there, despite knowing she hasn’t. Appearance The White Lady is a very ghostly apparition. She has long white hair, white eyes, white skin, and a white dress. Personality Not much is known about the personality of the White Lady. She appears to be very apathetic towards other when carrying out her “duty”. Those who have been her always describe her as "calm" and "gentle". Background The White Lady is a mysterious figure. None except Minerva actually know where she came from, or who she really is. Astrala is the home of all spirits. Every being, that isn’t Psychena, possesses a spirit, or soul, as it’s one of the “three parts of being”; a mind, a spirit, and a form. Most originally believed that when an individual died, their spirit floated into Astrala, before fading away, turning back into energy, only for a new spirit to be born from that energy. However. There was once a spirit, a long time ago, who survived being on the brink of death. What they told was a very chilling account… There was a chill, and everything fell still, and colourless. Stood by me, calm and gentle, was a deathly pale young lady robed in white… I couldn’t help but look- I could feel myself being drawn to her… The gaze of her distant eyes pulled my soul closer over the edge. This one account of "the White Lady" started a hunt of this elusive being in Astrala; she was like the big foot, or yeti of Astrala. A decade past, and another account of her arose. The man was terribly ill, but the shock of the event scared enough energy into him to say this... I swear she was there! Last night, there was a woman, in a white dress! White hair, white eyes, white skin! She sat on my chest, I couldn't move- she was there for my soul! Over the next few decades, three more accounts of the White Lady emerged. Yarozu, a very powerful awakened spirit decided to investigate. What she found was nothing short of life-changing. She found a level of Astrala none had even noticed before- a level much deeper in Astrala than any had venture before. She simply called it "the Deep." The Deep was a place even Elane’nahesama didn't know about, and she believed her brother didn't either. What was down there was a mystery. Yarozu wanted to know- she needed to know. So, she found an "opening" into the Deep- a small, yet abyssal crack at the bottom of the Great Ocean. And she saw her. Yarozu witnessed a young lady- deathly pale, white hair, white eyes, and dressed in white, emerged from the crack. What's down there? Yarozu thought to herself. Yarozu got close, and what she witnessed left an impression on her- something she couldn't, or dared not tell others. She saw the afterlife- the underworld. She didn't enter through the crack, but she felt an uncountable number of souls and spirits, even some she had previously know, in a complex world of their own. It brought her to one simple conclusion- the White Lady was somehow related to this place, which not even the most powerful of Astrala knew existed. It made sense, seeing as she apparently appears before those about to die. Yarozu fled from the abyssal crack, and back to the surface. Who, or what the White Lady is still remains a mystery, as nobody has ever confronted her or spoken with her. A telepath once tried seeing through the eyes of a dying man to witness her, but saw nothing. One detail is certain. She is an awakened psychic- the "white hair" is a large enough hint toward this, especially seeing as she can evade the awakened. Accounts of the White Lady aren't very common these days, but throughout history and the present, she has remained a fascination in Astrala, and a ghost story. After the very first account of her millennia ago, it's said that if you say "White Lady" four time before going to sleep, she will come for your soul. A legend similar to "curiosity killed the cat" from Earth. There have been only a handful of accounts of people seeing her, but there have been only two of people seeing her while alive- Yarozu's investigation was one of them. The other was on Earth. It's not a known account at all. In fact, the account itself is lost to history. During the Battle of the Somme, there happened to be an astral psychic involved. Most believed fear drove him mad, as he shouted over the trench at an invisible girl in the war zone. He wrote in his diary before he died that. She was there, I swear I'm not going mad! A young girl, completely white, was stood between the trenches. I called at her to move. She either didn't hear, didn't listen, or didn't care. She looked at me though. She struck fear, and sadness, into my very soul. She was crying. Was she an apparition of death? A specter come to watch our bloody game in this Colosseum of war? One thing can be said for certain. If you are dying, or near one who is, the White Lady will be close by. And whether you can see her or not, she will be waiting, patiently. Powers Abilities: *Absolute Immortality *Afterlife Lordship *Death Embodiment/Death Lordship *Grim Reaper Physiology *Heaven Lordship *Hell Lordship *Limbo Lordship *Multi-Focus *Necroscience *Non-Corporeal Form *Omnipresence *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Purgatory Lordship *Spirit Physiology *Underworld Lordship Powers: *Absolute Life Inducement *Astral Manipulation *Corporealization *Life Creation *Life-Force Manipulation *Meta-Possession *Samsara Manipulation/Life and Death Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Telepathy *Unavertable Death Trivia WIP Themes dNLCAwJ-nkY mL8_d1z96g8 MgryxXRXvgs 9Xg69XrVaYU Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet